Sorpresa felina
by Mary chan21
Summary: Midorima se pregunta por qué su sombra nunca lo ha llevado a su casa...jugaron juntos toda la winter cup y aunque conoce a su familia nunca ha ido a su hogar! Mientras que el, con tal de que hiciera lo mismo ya le presentó a toda su familia y le ha traído a dormir en más de una ocasión...pero entonces, el destino le da la oportunidad de conocer el motivo.


MidoTaka

Desde hace un tiempo, que Midorima tenía curiosidad por conocer la casa de su sombra. Suponía, con razón, que Takao era del tipo de persona que solía invitar a sus amigos a hacer estupideces por cualquier motivo…pero claro, no era como si se considerase el amigo de ese idiota ni nada, era Bakao quien siempre le fastidiaba con sus comentarios de amistad y tonterías similares. Así que, ¿por qué no lo invitaba? Sabía (por casualidad, claro) que varios de sus compañeros de aula ya habían ido, en cambio él, **su **luz, su socio, ni siquiera a la entrada había llegado. Tampoco era como si le importara ni nada! Era sólo que, de acuerdo a sus suposiciones, Takao hacía mucho debía haberle comenzado a rogar que le acompañara a una tarde poco productiva jugando videojuegos, o alguna de las otras cosas que los amigos hacían…

Insistía, no se consideraba su amigo en absoluto.

-Shin-chan, ya llegamos! –avisó el base, sonriéndole en gesto de despedida. Esperó hasta que bajara de la rickshaw para lanzarse sobre él, en un abrazo que, por lo menos para Midorima, era bastante indeseado. Creía.

-aléjate de una vez, Bakao

-moo no vas a invitarme a pasar? Encima que me hiciste pedalear hasta aquí…-se quejó con un puchero, por fin separándose- ¿ni un mísero vasito de agua, Shin-chan?

-tsk. Si quieres pasa, pero no hay nadie en casa

-Shin-chan, te has vuelto tan atrevi-

-urusai nanodayo!

-no iba a decir nada extraño, lo juro! –rió picándole las mejillas- pero tienes razón, mejor me voy

-no que estabas tan cansado? –alzó incrédulo una ceja.

-tengo que hacer algo en casa y se me hace tarde, Shin-chan, lo siento –antes de que el otro pudiese detenerlo, se paró de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, para después apartarse, con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver su sonrojo- no me extrañes, vendré por ti temprano mañana, Shin-chan

-Takao! –protestó avergonzado.

-no te enojes! Sabes que te quiero, nos vemos mañana! –gritó yéndose a toda prisa, corriendo lejos de él. A Midorima no le quedó más remedio que aparcar él solo la rickshaw, sólo para después descubrir…que Takao había olvidado su bolso ahí en su huida.

…el destino le estaba dando una oportunidad.

_Cáncer, hoy estás en segundo lugar! Tu objeto de la suerte de hoy, es ropa interior de mujer! Recuerda llevarla contigo todo el día y estarás a salvo! Solo no te asustes de cierta sorpresa que podrías tener hoy…es algo por lo que llevas esperando mucho! No retrocedas!_

Oha-asa le había dicho explícitamente que no retrocediera! Y tenía en su bolsillo bragas femeninas, así que nada podía fallar! Además, el signo que estaba en primer lugar era escorpio!

Decidido, y apretando más las bragas de encaje, tomó el bolso de su sombra y se encaminó hacia la verdad…

Se detuvo frente a la casa de Takao sin saber qué hacer. La suerte estaba de su lado, sí, pero Takao nunca lo estaba, excepto en los partidos. Si tocaba el timbre y le decía a ese pelinegro imbécil que tenía por sombra, que venía a devolverle el bolso que abandonó…bien podía Takao decir algo estúpido como "aww arigatou, Shin-chan!" y robarle un beso innecesario, para después cerrarle con una sonrisa la puerta en su cara…

Ok, tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, Takao no era ningún maleducado. Pero no quería arriesgarse a perder la (quién sabe) **única** oportunidad de entrar a la casa de su sombra.

-Midorima-kun? –oh, y ahí se encontraba la prueba de que el destino estaba de su lado: la madre de Takao; ella no sería tan desconsiderada como su hijo ni como él mismo, estaba seguro de que le invitaría a entrar.

Le dedicó su sonrisa más amplia, la cual no era más que un mísero esbozo de curvar los labios, y ella le sonrió de vuelta.- vienes por Kazunari?

-olvidó el bolso en mi casa, señora –se inclinó un poco- venía a devolvérselo, tenemos tarea y sería terrible que su hijo no la hiciera nanodayo

-tienes razón, esta vez me encargaré de que cumpla –suspiró- quieres pasar?

-si no es molestia –en realidad, el escolta estaba esforzándose por contener su sonrisa de triunfo, que según él era demasiado grande. No es como si fuese algo más que una mueca ladeada, pero como ni podía verla se limitaba a sentir lo agotador que era ponerla.

-claro que no, Kazu estará feliz de verte! Y todos nuestros pequeños también, no te conocen después de todo –rió bajito.

-pequeños? –repitió confundido. Y es que, él tenía entendido que Takao tenía una sola hermana, a quien por cierto ya había conocido, e incluso había acompañado al moreno a buscarla al jardín de infantes en más de una ocasión. Irónico; podía conocer a toda su familia sin entrar a su casa siquiera.

-ya los conocerás! –replicó emocionada. Y esa emoción era algo sospechosa; porque, a pesar de que de ahí Takao había heredado lo de emocionarse por todo, Shintarou sabía que ese tipo de sonrisa no significaba nada bueno; era la misma mueca que hacía el base cuando planeaba algo especialmente malo para la seguridad de sus lucky ítems.

La siguió algo desconfiado, pero cuando entró no encontró nada anormal. El lindo jardín que había visto siempre desde afuera, columpios para niños y juguetes regados de la hermana del pelinegro, al entrar todo normal…

-Shin-chan?!

Y Takao con pijama de conejitos. Todo completamente cotidiano y…qué demonios?!

-T-Takao?

-q-qué haces aquí? –el más avergonzado era definitivamente él. Este tipo de situaciones era las que quería evitar no trayéndolo a su casa!

-yo…eh…-ni podía hablar en su estado, casi sin notarlo se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, tan disimulado como siempre. Es que no podía evitarlo! El moreno venía saliendo de la ducha, tenía el cabello húmedo, sus mejillas sonrosadas…Kami le estaba poniendo una prueba de autocontrol para no lanzarse arriba suyo y violarlo delante de su madre.- vine a traer tu bolso nanodayo

-…g-gracias –en serio su Shin-chan no era disimulado. Era tan evidente como Lulo Serrucho, el pobre. Ahora tendría que soportar las maliciosas miradas de su madre, fujoshi por excelencia que desde hace años le había catalogado de uke irremediable. Ja.

Risas amargas.

-quieres quedarte a cenar, Shintarou-kun? –ofreció ella con la misma sonrisa de antes- Kazunari estaría encantado! Como nunca vienes…-añadió apenada.

-eh, claro que sí –tal vez contestó demasiado rápido por la cara que puso el base- nanodayo –agregó para salir del apuro- llamaré a mis padres primero

-claro! Si gustas también puedes pasar la noche aquí, por si se te hace tarde

-gracias por su amabilidad –se inclinó.

-no hace falta que seas tan formal, sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio –rió, conteniendo sus ansias de añadir "como yerno" al final de la frase- estaré en la cocina si me necesitan

Apenas los dejó solos (con Takao fulminándola con la mirada, pues cierta vez en privado le había explicado por qué no quería llevar a Shin-chan a casa) Midorima fue jalado del brazo, encontrándose con la mirada inquisidora de Kazunari. Tragó duro, pero no desvió su vista.

-ahora, vas a explicarme la verdadera razón, Shin-chan?

-n-no sé qué motivo exiges, Takao. Vine a traer tu bolso, hay tarea. No seas irresponsable nanodayo

-mañana es sábado, yo pude haberlo ido a buscar

-no sabía si lo harías, y no quería que me culparas en caso de que no fueras

-podrías haberme enviado un mensaje o llamarme

-podrías haberme ignorado –siguió discutiendo. El menor pareció darse por vencido con un suspiro.

-…por lo menos me habrías avisado que vendrías. Me habría puesto otra cosa –musitó con un puchero, bastante sonrojado a su pesar.

-…por qué conejos?

-es mi mamá la que me compra la ropa! –se defendió avergonzado- d-da igual, vamos a mi cuarto

El peliverde hizo todo lo posible para ignorar el repentino calor que inundó su estómago tras esas palabras, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrojo al ojo de halcón de su compañero, que estaba en el mismo estado o peor. En realidad, se veía más nervioso que él, lo que casi nunca sucedía; casi parecía asustado. Le siguió por las escaleras, presintiendo lo siguiente.

-es malo salir de la ducha con el cabello mojado, sécatelo –ordenó para no propiciar el silencio- si te enfermas no vendré a cuidarte nanodayo

-eh~ y yo que quería ser el muñeco de práctica del futuro doctor –rió, todavía tenso. Por fin, decidió tratar el tema.- Shin-chan…

-si? –era obvio que le ocultaba algo; no evitaría llevarlo a su casa sólo por pijamas vergonzosos, claro que no. Se traía algo más, y este era el momento de revelarlo. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que rezaba "el nido del halcón", lo que casi le sacó una risa…de no ser por sus nervios.

-verás, no han venido hasta ahora, pero creo que querrás quedarte en la habitación de invitados cuando los veas. No es como si durmiesen ahí ni nada! Solo suelen colarse a mi cama mientras duermo, a veces y…

-te acosan?!

Horrorizado, lo apartó para abrir la puerta, pero se encontró con algo todavía peor que un grupo de sujeto con caras de violadores de campo: su miedo más profundo, aquellos que lograban sacarlo de quicio como nada, su némesis…gatos.

-S-Shin-chan? –preguntó temeroso, cubriéndose detrás del marco de la puerta y asomando su cabecita. Era por sus queridas mascotas que se negaba a llevar a Midorima a casa, conociéndolo capaz que los tiraba por la ventana o algo. Sabía perfectamente que no se llevaba bien con los animales, y que por eso sólo tenía una tortuga llamada Yoshi…mierda.

-…es…por ellos que no me traías? –dedujo, mientras uno de los gatitos se frotaba contra su pierna- pensabas que les lanzaría agua bendita o te obligaría a atropellarlos con la rickshaw?

-n-no! –se sonrojó, apartándose de su escudo- e-es sólo que no quería incomodarte, pero amo a mis gatos, y tú no, pero quería traerte, pero no se puede, porque no querrías…

-Takao, cállate.

-no te enojes conmigo, Shin-chan! –suplicó desesperado. Apretó los puños cerrando los ojos, temiendo por su amistad y por no volver a dormir en la casa de su luz…y obtuvo un suspiro.

-no seas imbécil nanodayo. ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? Pusiste todo tu esfuerzo en alejarme de los engendros, me basta. Eh, te molesta que les llame engendros?

-…esperaba tantas cosas malas, que ni me ofende –admitió- pero tienen nombre –se apresuró en añadir, para que no les llamara de una forma tan horrible.

-pues, era de esperarse que sintieras aprecio por animales como estos –ya eran dos los gatos que se frotaban contra él, y no había ningún ceño fruncido- y era comprensible que decidieras no traerme, puesto que la única opción aparte de esa era regalar a…estos animales

-no te molesta?

-claro que no nanodayo –se dejó caer con naturalidad sobre su cama, y casi al instante los cuatro gatos de Takao fueron a acercarse a él-…obedecen si les dicen que se alejen?

-no~ -respondió ya más relajado- son iguales a mí en ese sentido, Shin-chan~

-lo suponía -se resignó.- eres igual a un gato –agregó bajito.

-eh? –había alcanzado a oír eso, y palideció al instante-…Shin-chan, me odias?

-huh?

-piensas que voy a arañarte la cara o algo así? Crees que te atacaré como cuando lo hizo un gato cuando eras niño y me pondré rabioso? Piensas que trataré de jugar con tus lucky ítems y los romperé?

-…Takao? Y ya has hecho eso último nodayo

-da lo mismo!

-qué te preocupa? –frunció el ceño- ya dije que no me molestan los gatos

-dijiste que no te molesta que te haya alejado de ellos –le corrigió- y luego dijiste que me parecía, lo que significa…-quedó levemente cabizbajo- que no me quieres? –susurró.

Decir que Midorima no se sorprendió era poco. Casi en shock quedó, mientras un gato se acostaba en sus piernas, y otros dos acariciaban su brazo. El último seguía en el piso, frotándose aun. Y él ni pensó en alejarlos, mil veces más preocupado por su compañero, que por lo visto pensaba que le odiaba por parecerse a un gato.

Estúpido Takao.

-no digas idioteces. Ven –palmeó la cama a su lado, frunciendo el ceño. El pelinegro le miró confundido, pero finalmente accedió, todavía receloso.

-qué quieres?

-se más amable nanodayo! –reclamó con una venita en su frente, jalándole las mejillas. Ignoró todos sus quejidos.- para empezar, no te odio, lo dejaré claro desde el comienzo.

-…no?

-si no lo crees es tu problema –se ajustó sus gafas- pienso que te pareces porque eres desobediente, insensato, violento y consentido.

-oi!

-…pero puedes ser muy cariñoso si te lo propones, o mejor dicho con quién quieras. Conmigo, por ejemplo –se sonrojó- eres escandaloso, y demandas mucha atención, me agotas –declaró, pero Takao no replicó nada, todavía digiriendo la confesión anterior.- pero tras todo este tiempo, me acostumbré, y no me desagradas. Maldición, ya casi estamos en segundo año, deberías de poder diferenciar mis emociones!

-entonces…-se le acercó más, visiblemente emocionado- me quieres?

-q-que no me desagrades no significa necesariamente eso nanodayo! –se escandalizó- s-sólo te estaba explicando, para que no te hicieras ideas erróneas o dejases de seguirme…o sea…

-Shin-chan! –con los ojitos brillantes, apartó a sus mascotas y se le lanzó encima, entusiasmado como nunca- yo también te quiero! –rió abrazado a él, ambos recostados en la cama. Midorima, en contra de su vergüenza, pudo sujetarlo de la cintura, y algo más relajado apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del azabache.

Ah, era por esto que amaba disfrutar del tiempo a solas con Takao. Si en público era cariñoso, a solas lo era aún más, y abrazos como este eran los que le decían que todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena. El seguirlo a casa para saber dónde quedaba, el acompañarlo hasta allí con la esperanza de que le dejase entrar, el haber intentado de chantajear a su hermanita con dulces para pasar por lo menos al jardín, el haberle invitado a su casa con la ilusión de que así le extendiese la invitación…todo. Todo, absolutamente todo en esa lista interminable, valió la pena.

Pero no pudieron permanecer así mucho tiempo; no al sentir un peso extra.

Voltearon y se encontraron con uno de los gatos sobre la espalda del pelinegro, y al resto rodeándolos.

-esto es lo malo…los gatos también son celosos…-alcanzó a decir el megane, justo antes de que estos se abalanzaran encima, maullando y ronroneando para llamar la atención. Tsk, por esto es que tenía tortugas! Por esto!

Por fin, cuando pudieron apartarse de los felinos (cubiertos de pelo, claro que sí) la risa del menor volvió a surgir.

-deberías de preocuparte, Shin-chan –le volvió a abrazar- yo también me parezco a los gatos en ese sentido~

Con una sonrisa traviesa, se alzó en puntillas y le robó un beso suave, justo en la comisura de los labios. Fue un roce efímero, pero que le subió todos los colores a la cara. Y cuando el moreno se separó con una sonrisa victoriosa, no quiso dejarle ir.

-no hay problema –murmuró, lamiéndose los labios- yo también puedo parecerme en unos cuántos sentidos

Sin darle tiempo para decir cualquier otra cosa, volvió a aprisionar sus labios, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa. Sonrió al verlo tan vulnerable, mas pronto olvidó esa satisfacción al sentir un rasguño en su pecho, y a Takao huir de sus brazos.

-q-qué diablos haces?! No te di mi permiso! Controla tu lengua! Pervertido de mierda!

Sí, su dulce sombra le había arañado el pecho, con el mismo chillido indignado que en su niñez le había soltado un felino al arañar su cara. Pensándolo bien, eran más que unas pocas similitudes las que tenían.

-tú empezaste nanodayo –se defendió, pero en vez de realizar su incansable tic de acomodar las gafas se revisó los pectorales…que ya tenían unas nítidas marcas rojizas.- tsk…mira lo que hiciste, Bakao

-f-fue tu culpa, no me sorprendas de esa manera –hizo un pucherito arrepentido.

-no sabía que eras un salvaje –se excusó.- no que jamás te pondrías rabioso ni me rasguñarías como ese gato lo hizo conmigo en mi niñez? No hace ni diez minutos que dijiste eso nodayo

-gomen, Shin-chan –tenía una mueca tan apenada que el mayor lo disculpó con un suspiro, e hizo un gesto para que volviera a acercarse.

-ya no importa. Ven aquí –ahora con suavidad volvió a abrazarle, acariciando sus orejas. No supo si de verdad esperaba un ronroneo, pero la mueca de felicidad que tenía Kazunari compensaba que no lo hiciera; se frotaba tranquilamente contra él, sonriéndole.

-prometo no volver a lastimarte~ -con la expresión más inocente de su repertorio, levantó la camisa del mayor y lamió con cuidado las marcas que había hecho, para después quedársele viendo directo a los ojos. Se encontró con su rostro rojo, pero su mirada cargada de deseo y sorpresa.

-si luego vas a disculparte así, no importa en realidad –murmuró, tomándolo del mentón- me gustas de esta manera –de nuevo no le dio tiempo de hablar; esta vez fue él quien esbozó una sonrisa, y le besó sin prisas, saboreándolo. El muy maldito era adictivo, pero no importaba, pues ya le tendría para probarle cada día…todo el día, por qué no.

Y tal vez, se atrevería a dejar lo tsundere de lado para obligarle a vestirse de neko. Tal vez, si no lograba aguantarse.

Fin.


End file.
